


It only takes one drop

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mole in MI6...unfortunately, Q is his target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only takes one drop

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and chock full of angst. fluff near the end.. but angst galor.. something short I had in my head.

Only takes a drop

 

James ran as fast as he could down to Q branch, Eve having told him to come as quick as possible. He could hear himself breathing, his heart beating wildly. She had told him that Q needed him, the mole they had been hunting in MI6 had struck.

Struck close to James' heart. He pushed himself to move faster, thoughts of their life together rushing through his head. When he pushed through the double glass doors; he came to a hard stop when he saw all the minions gathered by Q's office door. 

James pushed his way through the crowd to the open doorway, what he saw tore his heart from his chest. It was the sight of Eve holding Q, he looked pale and sick. James began pushing minions out of the office, yelling at them. 

“Get out...get out NOW!” He pulled his partner away from Eve and held him close. She got up and moved everyone away and shut the door. Q raised an elegant hand up to cradle his loves face. 

“The mole...found my new prototype poison, he contaminated my tea bags with it. It...only takes one drop.” He said before coughing harshly, blood on his lips. James tries to hold back his emotions but he was failing. Swallowing hard, he wipes the blood from Q's lips. 

“Take the antidote Love, please...jus..” James had started to say but was wavering, he knew the answer before Q even said it.  
“There isn't one James...I designed it as a weapon, never realizing it would be used against me.” Q began coughing again. James pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and touched it to Q's face. 

“I love you James...always you!” When he said that James began crying, letting the tears flow down. Holding Q closer, kissing his lips and forehead.  
“I love you...I love you; please, please don't leave me.” James cried, rocking Q against his hard chest.  
“We have a future planned...I need you.” His voice was wavering hard. Pale blue eyes look down at watery hazel eyes. James slid his fingers through the mass of silky dark hair. 

Q gave out a small laugh then coughed again. His skin was turning more and more pale, his lips losing that lush red luster and turning bluer.  
“Find my killer James...avenge me, it was...004, he is working for Spectre.” Q said softer.  
“I love you so much James...so much, I don't want to leave you, please help me!” Q was openly sobbing now but growing weaker. James kissed him and held him close. Pressing his forehead to Q's.  
Softly he whispered to Q.  
“I love you, oh God I love you William, you are my earth and sky. I will avenge you.” James said; he could feel Q's pulse grow slower. He was looking down at his lover as the light left his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he closed Q's eyes for the last time and removed his wedding ring and places it in his pocket.  
Picking him up as he stood, he cradled the Quartermaster of MI6 in his arms and came out of his office. The room erupted in gasps and cries. Q cradled limply in his lovers arms as he left Q branch. An expression of pain all over James' face, his face solid as stone as he walked past everyone. Blue eyes staring straight ahead. Three minions opened the doors wide for him as James carried him to medical. Eve was silently crying as he went by, she could see the tears falling from James' eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she knew she shouldn't. She knew that James was right at the edge of going insane, so she stepped aside. They all stood there, crying softly as James walked away with Q for the last time. 

 

A year later, James found 004...in a bar in South Korea. He got him drunk and took him to his hotel room. James offered him one more drink, said it was special. The man drunk it down smiling, till he took the last swallow. James showed him the vial of poison, then showed him the bottle of antidote that had been developed by the new Quartermaster from plans written up by Q but never made. 

004 watched in horror as James; with his gloved hand, crushed the vial. The liquid hitting the wooden flooring. 004 cried out and attempted to lick the floor but James crushed his shoe on the mans neck to stop him.  
“I am going to watch you suffer; just like I watched Q suffer. He grabbed 004 and tossed him into a chair, then sat down opposite him and just stared at him. The man deteriorated slowly as the clock ticked on the wall. He began coughing blood, that made a small evil smile comes to James' face. 

When the end was near, the man asked for James to shoot him but he refused, leaning in James whispered.  
“You murdered my love, my heart and soul. You will get nothing from me but pain.” He said, then walked out of the room, never looking back. 

 

In the fall, James goes down to one knee and lays down a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers upon Q's grave. A gloved hand brushes away some leaves from his headstone. The stone bore Q's real name, there was no reason to hide it now. James read it aloud.  
“William Robert Bond...born 1978...” James softly sobs. “Died 2015...You shined brighter than the sun, were more brilliant than the stars and loved more than anyone who ever lived.” James didn't wipe the tears from his eyes. No ones death has had this much of an impact on him as Q's.  
“I miss you everyday, I feed our cat and I know she misses you as well. God Q, I wish it had been me instead of you. I can't bear this pain.” He reached out and placed his hand on the headstone, gripping it hard.  
“I can feel you with me, sense you in our flat. I keep that photo of us on our wedding day next to the bed now. It helps me go to sleep, because the last thing I see is your smiling face.” He said, his voice wavering.  
With a long breath exhaled, he stands and looks down at the stone. His mind wanders back to the night before his death. They had shared a meal of noodles and shrimp, one of Q's favorites. Both of them naked after a long shower because James couldn't wait to have his husband. Insatiable, was how Q described him after the shower.  
“James, I think I wont be able to walk for days.” he had said after the third time. James ignoring his words began to nuzzle his neck again, taking bites just below his ear. Q squirmed, using all his strength to move out of his husbands muscled arms. 

“James please...” he laughs and stands in front of him with his hands on his hips. “I need a break...its been four hours, let me rest a little!” he pleaded. James just sat there in all his naked glory and gave Q a large mischievous smile and slowly began to stand, Q began backing up. James moved slowly towards Q as he backed up. James lunged, Q squealed and ran into the bedroom with James fast on his trail. 

Their cat Maxie heard a loud squeal and a thud. She blinked then yawned and turns her head back to the window. All she could hear after that was moans.  
James blinked and came back to himself. He touched the stone one last time before turning and walking away. He had a cat to feed, he couldn't let Q down by letting her starve. 

End.


End file.
